


北国人注定摇尾乞怜

by melonLion



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonLion/pseuds/melonLion





	北国人注定摇尾乞怜

杰洛特感觉一层冷汗蒙上自己的脊背。  
他已很久没有领会过胆怯。在此之前，他面对的是各种天球交会后奇怪的产物。令当地居民愤忿又毫无办法的混合兽，不论是皇家狮鹫还是石化鸡蛇，白狼抽出他的剑，斩下它们的脑袋，把战利品挂上马鞍的时候连汗都不会流一滴。对付怪物的那些套路他稔熟于心。大狮鹫羽毛锋利，还会喷吐酸液，找准机会翻滚刺穿它们的腹部，就能给予此凶悍怪兽一个终结。石化鸡蛇更容易一些，只要注意避开它的尖喙和长尾，斩破那层羽毛不是难事。它的尸体也没有其他混合怪那股腥臭的味道，肉有些柴，烤过之后尝起来的那味道，嚼在嘴里像是撕扯一只上了年纪的老火鸡。  
但现在白狼对付的是人。贪念与憎恨，权势和欲望，这些东西加起来引致了他们复杂的行为与谋划暗中构陷的狡诈作风。从庶民到贵族，越向上的富丽堂皇的位置，藏在底下的龌龊勾当越令猎魔人不齿。尤其是一国之帝，玩弄权术的魁首。  
杰洛特盯着皇帝前襟上金色与黑色组成的太阳图案的徽饰，它们在精工雕琢后闪烁着亮晶晶的光泽。金子，令人喜爱的东西，如果不是跟恩希尔搭在一起。皇帝的冷脸将气氛凝结成坚冰。杰洛特更情愿自己是全副武装迎战狂猎之王。而不是现在，对方衣冠整齐，自己却接近赤裸的坐在最高统治者的书桌上，被审视的目光上下打量。被盯着的滋味就像是穿过田埂间游荡的夜间妖灵的魂体，或是一个猛子扎进了江水滔滔的庞塔河里。  
阳光在头顶遥远处闪耀。他喘不上气。  
恩希尔板着脸握上他的腿弯。直接接触令猎魔人的躯体僵硬。皇帝的表情也说不上是高兴，杰洛特一直看不透这个人心里到底在想什么。原来是不会去想现在是捉摸不清。难道还期望他表现得像桌上舞女吗。操，他才不会去做。杰洛特接着沮丧地想起自己裤子已经脱干净了。为今之计除了认命怕也无可奈何。他小心地挪动胳膊肘，找一个能支撑起自己上半身的支点，还要提防着不要把皇帝的墨水瓶撞倒。毕竟他没法欠更多了。恩希尔还会想出什么难以理解的要求，能比肛一个男人更加糟糕。  
皇帝低头看着他下半身，然后说：“猎魔人，清理的不错。”  
杰洛特心里咬牙切齿。  
他察觉出了对方话里藏着的微小的嘲讽与讥笑。白狼缺少遮蔽关键部位的体毛，也许是天生，也许是青草煎药带来的若干后遗症中的其中一项。这一点在之前与他上床的女术士那里从没有获得过抨击。干干净净的清爽是女性朋友们对于他好感的加分项，无论在哪张床上都是一样。他还有一身伤痕累累作为更具男人味儿象征的勋章。  
在一向引以为傲的身材上，竟也有被人嘲笑的地方。  
白狼恼火起来：“别磨磨蹭蹭。”  
他不该在屈服后又选择挑衅的，这样只会激起面前人的施虐心。杰洛特在出声后即在心里这样告诉自己。首先，他已经认定这是一场虐待，等同于需要忍受的刑罚，类似于简化版的立木柱，用性器来达成对他尊严的侮辱，并且由皇帝本人亲自施刑。想透了这点，猎魔人就能在心里达成一种变相的安慰。白狼毕生没少经受磨难。他此刻恢复坦然，冷静下来沉默等待着，做足闭嘴屏息忍受的准备。  
恩希尔在看着他的脸。  
杰洛特控制自己恢复表情上的一贯冷漠，回敬以眼刀。  
他恍惚间好像看到皇帝露出微笑。这不可能，恩希尔大帝从不会松开他紧皱的眉头，晚上睡觉也是，与人做爱也是。  
白狼本来还想维持表面上的尊严，但后穴第一次被异物突破的感觉还是让他的胃部忍不住痉挛。紧张好像一发击中在脊梁上的伊格尼法印，熨烫着他的肌肤。他都感觉不出疼痛。精神的潮水漫延没过其他的感官与直觉。琥珀色的猫瞳缩小，目光失去控制地在天花板与四周书架间涣散，无法集中到面前的男人身上。还在工作的只有剧烈跳动的心脏和起伏的肺，除了必要的维持生命外，暴露出的是他未曾预料到的恐慌。  
“放松。”皇帝在安慰他。  
恩希尔的手掌心暖烘烘地贴上他的腰腹。白狼这才回过神，用讶异的目光看着男人浅棕色的眼。迎接他的是温柔的对待，他没想到这个。  
皇帝却没有再多说任何一个字。握有帝国大权的手扣住猎魔人的腰肢，身子贴近过来。近到杰洛特能清晰嗅出他衣服上熏过的尼弗迦德香料味道。同时杰洛特好用的耳朵听见了水声，是从他自己的体内传出来的。异物灵活地按压扩张着他的肠道，它们把收缩的穴口有力地撑开，让彻底被油膏润湿的内壁接触空气。白狼这时才想起低头，看到的是皇帝的另一只手，用来批改公文制定法令统帅军队的右手，现在正半攥着拳，伸出中指食指，塞进他的屁眼里，在温热中间搅弄。  
恩希尔为他做足了前戏。妓院里二十克朗一晚的买卖都没有这种服务周到的态度。杰洛特觉得他此刻见识到的皇帝的耐心可能已经远远超出他过去对其所有认知的总和。好像他是在跟热恋中的爱人甜蜜幸福地交媾。见鬼。他难道要为此庆幸和感动吗？感谢尼弗迦德皇帝能垂青于猎魔人的屁股并对其展现了他不同寻常的宽容与仁慈。见鬼。  
如果皇帝真的仁慈，劳驾他准许自己能够堵上自己的耳朵，可以不用让他被这水声折磨，或者干脆放过微小的谦卑的平凡的猎魔人的屁股。咕啾咕啾的粘腻声给杰洛特苍白的脸颊上染上红晕。他露出难过的神色，表情看上去像是因为喝多了魔药而累积的毒素让他感到十分不适。更别提扣住他腰部的那只手，现在已经摩挲着转移到了猎魔人的前胸。皇帝用厚实的手掌揉捏着他的胸肌，游刃有余地戳弄他的奶头，并且像个不厚道的主顾那样只肯光临其中一边。杰洛特不想承认他另一侧乳头产生了想要触碰的需求，也不想解释他为什么不受控地发颤。但是他没法无视，恩希尔抽出他沾满液体的那只手，离开紧致地挽留它的肠道，并用它握住猎魔人的鸡巴的时候，他勃起了。  
这下杰洛特敢肯定了，他看到皇帝露出了一个实实在在的笑容，带着一点得意与果然如此。  
不。他想要无力地进行反驳。但是他在看到皇帝同样硬挺的性器时选择了闭嘴，老老实实躺着准备挨操。这起码比忍受痛苦来的快乐。他在心里安慰自己。  
可蓄势已久的穴口没有等到冲撞。反而是两根蓬勃鼓胀的茎柱先碰到了一起。恩希尔的大手握着他们彼此相互摩擦，带着润滑剂的甜味儿和着马眼流出的前液。这些都让白狼口干舌燥，忍不住想叹息出声。他们肌肤相亲，肢体纠缠着传热。然后皇帝扣住了猎魔人的脖颈，让他抬起头来，迎接一个凶猛地充满攻击性地亲吻。  
这个吻像是攻入北方边境的尼弗迦德军队一般攻城略地毫不留情。白狼想要躲开却没能拗过恩希尔的手。他被迫迎接大帝冲进他口腔肆虐，类似于野兽的扑击，噬咬他的嘴唇刮擦他的上颚，最后捕捉他的舌头，交缠着互换口中彼此的津液。他们一时亲密无间，相融只等最后那刻仪式性的高潮。  
杰洛特在恩希尔终于挺进他的身体里的那刻，发出满足的呻吟。他同时想起来最开始皇帝提出要求时说的话。“我要跟你做爱。”  
不仅仅是性交。  
现在白狼享受到了这一场快乐。一向不擅长拒绝来自性欲的诱惑的猎魔人随着皇帝操干自己屁眼的节奏不断发出愉悦的喘息声。尊严与脸面在这一刻被抛到脑后，被忘却的一干二净。孤高的猎魔人此刻在男人的胯下臣服。他的肠道充满弹性，温热湿软，括约肌会在性器回撤的时候主动收缩，恋恋不舍地箍住膨胀的龟头。他无师自通的技术让恩希尔心满意足，让皇帝不间断地抽插着，更快地填充进一团火热里，碾压猎魔人的兴奋点。难以抑制的呻吟和激烈性交的淫靡水声与拍击声回荡在皇帝的整个书房中，恩希尔甚至希望声音能穿过厚重的门，一直传到走廊中，庭院里，让他的臣民们清清楚楚地听到他们的交媾。  
他兴致勃发，在杰洛特获得释放的高潮后也没有想要停止。健壮的躯体被他翻过来趴在桌上，猎魔人只好无力地握住桌沿，撅着屁股迎接皇帝依旧坚硬的性器。他全身发红，脊背上一层薄汗，不停地长喘。在恩希尔捏揉他的两瓣屁股，揪起那两团肌肉猛烈挺进的时候发出自己都难以置信的嘶喊。对前列腺的冲撞让白狼在过多的欢愉里完全失去了理智。他甚至开始哭喊与抽搐，直到最后一击的倾泻，精液完全地射入已经泥泞的穴肉之中。  
非常棒。  
他们一同沉浸在高潮的余韵里。片刻后，皇帝起身拔出了自己的性器，擦干净上面残留的浊液，再仔细的洗了一遍手，就已完全恢复了日常庄重威严的做派。而用尽精力的猎魔人却一直趴在那里一动不动，略微红肿的穴口间还有点点白浊在彰显着刚刚发生的荒唐性事。  
恩希尔满意地展露笑容。他终于得到了诸多渴求事物中最隐秘又最难以启齿的一环，捅一个猎魔人的屁股。一定要是他，利威亚的杰洛特，名为白狼的狼派狩魔猎人。从最初他还没有掌握帝国皇权的时候，那个人的孤高自傲就已经盛满了他的眼。一个充满了人类美德的灵魂，勇敢而不畏强权。从另一方面来说，坚硬又倔强的品质是这些北国佬的共通点。他们总是长久地抗衡，执拗地反击，拒绝那些外来的改变。  
他发誓会让他们全部认命。  
而今天，恩希尔完成了他前进欲望中控制支配的一点，征服一个他早就渴望的身体，得到期盼已久的愉悦时这种快感远比想象更强。他看着那个赤裸着的，趴在他书桌上，处于半醒半睡之间的猎魔人，慢慢地往手指上戴上那些之前取下的象征权威的戒指。  
这绝不是偶然发生一次的意外。从那个猎魔人被他盯上的那一刻开始，今后的一切就已注定。  
他会让他永远屈服在自己身下，摇尾乞怜。


End file.
